Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 3\dfrac{2}{5} \times 3\dfrac{4}{5} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{17}{5} \times \dfrac{19}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{17 \times 19}{5 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{323}{25}$ $ = 12 \dfrac{23}{25}$